


Date 10

by lostin_space



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Mentions of Death, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 07:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21316177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: “I can’t believe we planned when we were gonna have sex, we're like an old married couple.”
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 13
Kudos: 98





	Date 10

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt: Could you write something about Alex discovering Michael has a tattoo please?

“I can’t believe we planned when we were gonna have sex, we're like an old married couple.”

“We didn’t plan it.”

“Uh, yeah we did. We said we were waiting until the tenth date and this is date ten,” Michael pointed out. Alex silently thanked him for going so far out of his way to lighten the mood. He had been fidgety all night and it only got worse when he managed to ask Michael if he wanted to come over after their date. “Still can’t believe I agreed to ten dates, by the way.”

“It was good for us,” Alex said, “We needed it.”

Michael just hummed, but Alex knew he agreed. It forced them to talk without sex even being in the question. It took them a year to even get to the place where they could go on a date and, even then, they set up some rules. They’d agreed on no kissing until date five which was torture enough, but, once that date got there, they managed to agree to wait five more before they did anything more. It was agonizing in the best way, spending two months just dating Michael. It felt fucking incredible. 

But now that it was here, he felt like a teenager all over again.

“So, uh,” Alex said, smiling nervously at Michael’s giddy look. The front door was locked and Buffy had already greeted them hello, getting a pat from each of them before she went back to her pallet in the corner. “Should we… go sit on the couch?”

“Yeah, yeah, let’s do that,” Michael agreed. Once they got there, they just stared at each other a little longer, awkward laughter coming from both of them. There was a lot weighing on this night. What if it wasn’t as good as they remember? What if it was awkward? What if they forgot how?

“I-I don't… I don’t know if I should…” Alex fumbled, cutting himself off with laughter.

“Just kiss me,” Michael suggested and Alex nodded, letting out a slow breath and moving closer. They met in the middle with an admittedly chaste kiss, but mouths closed and hardly doing anything.

Alex breaks it first with a shaky breath, leaning his head against Michael’s.

“Sorry, I just…” Alex said, eyes closed, “I don’t know why I’m so nervous.”

“I’m nervous too,” Michael agreed just as softly, his hands rubbing Alex’s arms. It made it a little easier when he said he felt the same. Alex’s hands were shaking. God, what if it was bad?

“I’m more nervous than I was our _actual_ first time,” Alex laughed. Michael chuckled low and took a heavy breath, cupping Alex’s cheeks and giving him a sweet kiss.

“We don’t have to do this tonight,” Michael suggested, “We could wait until it happens when it isn’t planned.”

“No, I want to,” Alex said and maybe it was a little too quickly because Michael laughed, “I’m just scared it’s not gonna, like, live up to what it used to be.”

“Alex, why wouldn’t it? We hooked up after years apart and you missing a limb and it still was completely instinctual. Being with you is apart of my DNA,” Michael promised and Alex nodded slowly.

“Then why are you nervous?” he asked. Michael pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips.

“Because it’s _you_.”

Alex smiled and took a slow breath, calming himself down a little bit before he nodded. Michael was still watching him, smiling effortlessly. He was beautiful.

“Okay, let’s just go slow,” he said and Michael nodded.

When he came in for a kiss this time, Alex focused on just the kiss alone rather than all of the other stuff that it would lead to. That’s when it got overwhelming. He would just take it bit by bit. It got a little easier when Michael took his shirt off. It started feeling a whole lot more familiar.

“Oh, slow is you stripping already?” Alex teased, not wasting any time as he put his hands on Micahel’s chest.

“You see me shirtless all the time,” Micahel laughed, leaning in and pulling Alex closer. Alex huffed and molded against him, slowly but surely forgetting his fears. It was just Michael. There was nothing scary about Michael.

There was nothing to be nervous about.

Michael’s hands slipped under his shirt and, for the first time, he got super excited rather than nervous. _That’s_ what it was supposed to feel like. He smiled wildly, pulling away just long enough to remove his shirt before pressing back into Michael like he was made to fit there. Maybe he was.

They kissed and they touched and they _kissed_ for a few more minutes, itching to get closer. Michael was the first one to unbutton his jeans and he wriggled out of them without standing. Alex tried not to laugh too hard at him, watching him kick them off in easily the least attractive way in the history of removing clothing.

But then he got distracted.

“Wait,” Alex said, putting his hand between him and Michael, “What’s that?”

He prodded at the prevalent black lines peeking out from beneath his boxers.

“A tattoo,” Michael answered dully. Alex scoffed. Michael smiled and pulled up the fabric. The very prevalent symbol was etched into his upper thigh, mirroring the symbol that was on Max’s shoulder.

“When’d you get that?” Alex asked. Even if it’d been a long time since they’d had sex, he still knew Michael’s body well. He knew where every scar and every botched tan line laid. This was new.

“Uh, after Max died,” Michael whispered and Alex just traced it softly.

Them running out of ideas on how to bring Max back was one of the main things that took a whole year for them to try dating. It was a hard adjustment for too many people.

“I still… I’m still frustrated at him and I’m angry that, after twenty years of knowing me, he still never got me. He never tried,” Michael admitted, scoffing as he shook his head, “But I still missed him which made me feel stupid, so I got it so I could feel like I was remembering him enough to be mad at him.”

“That makes sense,” Alex said softly. He was _still_ dealing with the repercussions that came with his father dying. He couldn’t figure out why he cared.

They sat in silence for a moment, any feelings from what their night was supposed to be gone and replaced with that horrible feeling of what their life was. Alex kept tracing the tattoo and Michael kept a hand on his knee as well.

“Can we go lay down?” Michael asked eventually.

Alex nodded and led to the way back to his bedroom. Stripping down suddenly wasn’t sexy at all. Climbing into bed and crawling up into his arms wasn’t either. Falling asleep to the sound of his heart beating definitely wasn’t. Yet, despite the lack of sex, Alex felt closer to him than ever.

Maybe date eleven.

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
